falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Death Scythe (Resistance)
Death Scythe 'is the High General of the Grand Equestrian Enclave's military and the true unofficial leader of the Enclave as a whole, having the entire council in her pocket. She is the main antagonist of Fallout: Equestria - Resistance. History Background She was a relatively unknown colonel in the Grand Pegasus Enclave, albeit one with great command potential and equally great ideas for technological innovations. She served under the then-leader of the Enclave's military, Harbinger. When Death Scythe was a filly, her parents were killed while on the surface as part of the Enclave's military operations. She was sent to an orphanage, the workers there secretly abusing her and selling her out for sex. This ended when she ran away with the goal of finding an adult with a gun to kill the workers, finding Harbinger. Harbinger killed a worker sent after her, finding himself impressed with her bravery and fortitude. He takes her on as a protege, adopting her as a formality. In the prime universe, Death Scythe died with Harbinger when Littlepip blew up Maripony and the Goddess. However, in the universe of Resistance, Death Scythe was left behind when her transport malfunctioned, meaning that she survived the explosion. Afterwards, she immediately got support in implementing her new weapon designs into the Enclave's ranks, personally leading the test of these new technologies during the Battle of New Appleoosa, which seemingly resulted in the death of the Stable Dweller. Being credited with Littlepip's demise, she was awarded leadership of the military over Autumn Leaf, and would lead the Enclave to ultimate victory. She would soon tighten the grip on the surface, taking control of Celestia One and spending the next two years both eliminating any and all remaining resistance and keeping the pegasus population above largely unaware of the war crimes she committed to do so. This culminated at the Battle of Junction R-7, where the Enclave had set up a base that Gawdyna Grimfeathers was attempting to retake. Here she let the Talon mercenaries and the Steel Rangers supporting them take the facility, only to proceed to test a new balefire bomb on the site. The explosion killed both Gawd and the Enclave commander of the base, who so happened to be Death Scythe's rival for continued command of the military, Autumn Leaf. After this, Death Scythe would all but take control of the Enclave as its dictator, controlling the council through fear and pumping all funding into the military. New cities were built on top of the old for those considered an asset or otherwise wealthy enough to buy their way in, the rest of the wasteland being used for slave labour. Technologies of almost science fiction began to appear, and many came to realise that Death Scythe must have an alternate source of retrieving such amazing resources, there was no way the Enclave could have advanced so far and so soon by themselves... Discovering just how Death Scythe came by these technologies, and just how she could be toppled, became the job of the underground resistance in the years to come. Present Day Death Scythe continues to rule Equestria forty years after Littlepip vanished, nine ground side cities having been at least partially rebuilt and most of the populace below having been enslaved. The Resistance struggles to combat the new Enclave, but Death Scythe herself has had trouble ridding her new empire of the remaining dissidents who would see the return harmony. However, her constant funding of the military has meant that much of Equestria remains a wasteland, and that the Enclave sits on the edge of an economic collapse. On top of this, she remains unaware of Littlepip's return. During Littlepip's journey, it would transpire that Silver Bell once successfully got close enough to Death Scythe to enter hoof-to-hoof combat with her. The result left Death Scythe badly beaten and with a knife jutting out next to her heart, saved only by her reinforcements driving the unicorn off. This resulted in Death Scythe forming something of an obsession with hunting down Silver Bell and her followers. Littlepip begins to discover memory orbs showcasing elements of Death Scythe's life. They showcase her descent from being an innocent who was a rescued victim of abuse to ultimately becoming a genocidal maniac. Traits Personality As a filly, Death Scythe showed great bravery and fortitude, being the only foal in an abusive orphanage to attempt an escape in order to find help for the others. The act was also selfless, wanting to save the other foals as well as herself. She does showcase an element of the ruthlessness that would dominate her later life, however, feeling nothing for the death of one of her abusers when she was murdered rather than arrested. As an adult, Death Scythe is a ruthless, albeit brilliant, commander of the Enclave who has little to no moral value. She cares for little more than her own standing and the ascension of the pony species above all others. One thing she does have over some of her peers, however, is that she's of the opinion that all pony species are equal, not just the pegasi. She still wishes to purge all non-ponies, including ghouls, however. Skills Death Scythe is a competent battlefield commander and possesses a keen scientific mind. She is likely a lethal fighter in her own right, having been trained by the Enclave and served with the best that Harbinger had to offer during his tenure on the Enclave High Council. Equipment Death Scythe uses the best Enclave power armour available, which would be X-03 'Hellfire' armour by the time that Littlepip awakens. Relationships '''Autumn Leaf '- Death Scythe had a fierce rivalry with Autumn Leaf, contending with him for leadership of the Enclave military after Harbinger's death. Even after she won that race, she still considered him enough of a threat that she had him assassinated during the Battle of Junction R-7. 'Harbinger '- Harbinger was Death Scythe's superior before he was killed by the Goddess and Littlepip destroyed his entire fleet with a balefire bomb. She promptly sought to avenge the death of her commanding officer and mentor. He was also her adoptive father, rescuing her from an abusive orphanage. 'Littlepip '- Publicly, Death Scythe has Littlepip remembered as an insignificant terrorist who fell to her might. However, she secretly fears the Stable Dweller for what happened at Maripony, and likewise fears that she might return someday since they never found her corpse. '''Grim Gallop - Grim Gallop is her right-hoof stallion, and one she has the greatest respect for. She has tasked him to personally see to it that the New Appleoosa Resistance is wiped from the face of Equus. 'Silver Bell '- Silver Bell is the leader of the resistance against Death Scythe, and once came close to killing the dictator. This has left Death Scythe with a seething hatred for Silver Bell, becoming obsessed with hunting her down. Notes & Trivia * She was meant to die at Maripony, her survival causing a butterfly effect and creating an alternate reality. * Death Scythe started out as a far less sinister figure, her descent into madness and tyranny has something to do with Littlepip if the Dealer is to be believed. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Characters Category:Grand Pegasus Enclave members